Un enjambre en peligro de ser heroe
4 EPI DE REYKELL 10 ALIEN OMNIVERS Trama el episodio comiensa con gwen de 16 años corriendo *gwen'.'''aaaaa ayuda(crabdozer persiguia a gwen) *kevin'.hay bamos gwen *gwen.¿kevin? eres tu *mono araña.aaaa(mono araña le tira tela a crabdozer) *crabdozer.grraaaa *kevin.aaaa(kevin le da una patada a crabdozer) *crabdozer.aaaarrrrrgg '''lepidopterra *r.rrano'.'''lepidopterranos como su rey digo que busquemos un planeta para avitar porque el nuestro se estaquedadon sin comida *lepix'.señor que tal la tierra hay hay mucha comida *r.rrano.mmmm mucha comida *lepix.si mi señor mucha comida *r.rrano.todos hacia la tierra porque bamos a conquistarla *todos.si mi señor *r.rrano.jajajajajaaaa '''tierra *cannonbolt'.'''cuando se va a Rendir doctor animo *animo'.jamas *cannonbolt.esta bien me obligas a usar el modo difisil(cannonbolt se buelbe bola y golpea a animo) *animo.aaaaa graaa ataca mi rana(la raya de animo se traga a cannonbolt) *cannonbolt.hay no(cannonbolt enpiesa rodar en la barriga de la raya) *raya.gruaga(cannonbolt sale) *cannonbolt.diagh que asco baba de raya *raya.gruag(la raya aplasta a cannonbolt) *cannonbolt.aaaaa debo resistir(cannonbolt lebanta la raya y la tira) *animo.nooooo(arrestan al doctor animo)pronto nos veremos reykell muy pronto *reykell.perdon por destruir su tienda señor bouman *sr.bouman.otra vez nooo *gwen.pobre señor bouman ya debe de estar cansado de reykell *kevin.siiii *gwen.no se te olvido algo reykell *reykell.¿que? *gwen.la mision que nos mando hacer el abuelo max *reykell.o siii(reykell se transforma en jetray) *y jetray sale volando *gwen.imno chemarius(gwen sale volan con kevin aguantandose de su mano) *jetray.ya llegamos al espacio y creo que veo la nave *gwen.yo tambien ah no puedo respirar I,nseria specily(gwen sobrevivir en el espacio) *jetray.jetray no puede respirar en el espacio y sobrevivir *kevin.no sabia que jetray podia hacer *jetray.y tambien puede respirar bajo el agua ya llegamos *nave.se acercan intrusos intrusos *r.rrano.quienes son los intrusos *nave.un aereophibio una anodita y un osmocioano *r.rrano.disparen cañones *kevin.reykell nos estan disparando *gwen.valieris mihi occoltus(gwen crea un escudo que los hace invisible) *lepix.señor desaparesieron *r.rrano.rayos *gwen.listo *jetray tira rayos lasers y crea un sirculo en la nave *kevin.entremos ya ya ya *gwen.ya bamos *reykell.o o bigilantes *bigilantes2.ataqueeeenn(ellos les disparan a gwen kevin y reykell) *reykell.hay noooo '''flashback *ladron1'.'''rapido rapido *ladron2'.porque tanta prisa *ladron1.porque puede benir *reykell.porqu yo bine *ladron2.disparale *ladron1.hay boy(el ladron1 le dispara a reykell) *reykell.O_O(reykell se transforma en insectoide) *insectoide.queria a bestia bueno estan en problemas(insectoide le tira baba lo pega ala pared) *ladron1.gggg ayuda *insectoide.ou si tienen que pensarlo 2 veces antes de meterse con reykell *ladron2.hay no(el ladron2 agarra un tubo) *insectoide.adonde crees que vas *ladron2.aaaa(el ladron2 le pega a insectoide con el tubo) *insectoide.au eso dolio *ladron2.ja(el ladron el ladron agarra un estintor y llena de espuma a insectoide) *insectoide.hay no *ladron2.ya te tengo mosquita jajajaja *ladron1.bien hecho dig *insectoide.tu callate *ladron2.grasias *insectoide.es su fin(insectoide le tira acido al ladron2) *ladron.aaaaa mi cara mi cara(y binieron los policias y los arrestaron) *policia.bien hecho hijo *reykell.no melo agradesca '''fin del flashback *reykell'.'''no puedo creer que este en la misma situason *kevin.de que hablas *reykell'.hay de nada *gwen.chicos creo que mi escudo no resistira mucho *kevin.o no(kevin absorbe hierro)tennysontt *reykell.muy bien omnitrix dame a rath dame rath(reykell se transforma en insectoide *insectoide.raaaath que sip estaoy en la misma situason * kevin.ya ya yaaaa(kevin destruye sus armas)y insectoide los pega ala pared *gwen.quedense hay chicos *kevin.jajaja que chiste *bigilante1.no te burles de nosotros niñita *gwen.hay si y que me van hacer o nada porque no tienen armas y estan pegados ala pared adioos *bigilante2.adonde crees que vas(el bigilante2 letir baba a gwen y la pega ala pared) *gwen.ggg ayuda *kevin.hay boy gwen *bigilante1.tu tambien(el bigilante1 le tira baba a kevin) *kevin.hay no *insectoide.ya basta(insectoide le tira baba alos 4 ojos y la boca de los bigilantes) *gwen.a a(gwen se libera)iu baba de insectoide *insectoide.olle yo no te tire baba *gwen.ellos son la misma es especie de insectoide lepidopterran *insectoide.eee si ya yo lo sabia solo te hice una broma *gwen.hay sigamos *kevin.por donde *insectoide.oigan donde esta la cabina prinsipal *bigilante2.si claro creen que les diremos *insectoide.esta bien ustedes lo pidieron(insectoide pasa a humongasaurio) *humongosaurio.digan por es osi no los aplastare como un jamon *bigilantes.esta bien esta bien les diremos pero no nos aplastes por es pasillo *reykell.ben no fue tan difisil *gwen.bamonos *kevin.o por favor esto debe ser una broma mas bigilantes *reykell.no puede ser *gwen.o no he a por aqui *kevin.es una broma estamos en un conducto de ventilacion *gwen.llegamos kevin abre la tapa *kevin.si si si *reykell.olle con cuidado kevin *kevin.ya lose tennysontt(y kevin suelta la tapa)ups *reykell.kevin *gwen.¿que? no se dieron cuenta y estamos justo atras de ellos *kevin.ben se los dije *reykell.si claro sigamos *liber.hola soy liber *gwen.a hola liber *liber.soy un espia encubierto *reykell.un espia cool *liber.planeo derrotar al rey *reykell.unete a nosotros lo derotaremos juntos *lepix.esta bien pero me separare de ustesdes liber fuera(y liber desaparese) *kevin.wou increible *reykell.ya sigamos *kevin.estabien *gwen.ya llegamos *r.rrano.por fin los tegon guardias *kevin.genial primero bigilantes ahora guardias que esta pasando en este lugar(los guardias les tira baba) *gwen.genial de buelta en la pared *reykell.tranquilos yo me encatgo de ellos(reykell se transforma en ditto) *ditto.o o haora que *kevin.pelear *ditto.siii(ditto se multiplica)al ataque mis balientas *gwen.inmo chaa(gwen una tormenta de pullas de mana) *kevin.wou teb cuidado con esas pullas gwen *gwen.si lose *ditto.ya ya yaaa(los dittos derrotan a los guardias)ou si *r.rrano.no misguardias *gwen.Rindase rey *r.rrano.jamas sin pelear yo mismo *ditto.como usted diga(ditto pasa a diamante *r.rrano.temo que es alRebes(r.rrano se quita la capa y tiene mchus musculos)jajaja *diamante.O_O creo que me equiboque *r.rrano.aaaaa(r.rrano golpea a diamante) *diamante.au eso dolio mucho(diamante crea un espada y le deja un cortada ar.rrano) *r.rrano.me las pagaras(golpea a diamante en la cara) *diamante.esta vez no(diamante crea un escudo muy duro) *r.rrano.au mi mano *diamante.creo que no me equiboque *gwen.ya(gwen le lanza una bola de mana) *r.rrano.tu no ye metas niña *kevin.aaaa(kevin golpea al r.rrano) *r.rrano.a 3 contra 1 *diamante.que tienes miedo(diamante lanza diamantes) *r.rrano.O_O o o(y el r.rran se queda pegado ala pared) *kevin.ja *diamante.supongo que ya se Rinde *r.rrano.no *gwen.diero bellicus ganmo(gwen crea una serpienta de mana)y ahora *r.rrano.ya les dije que noooo(r.rrano libera un aliento podrido) *kevin.o por dios huele a sorrillo muerto *r.rrano.jajaja(el r.rrano se libera y escapa)aun no an visto de mi jajajaja *liber.no tan rapido(liber atra al r.rrano en una jaula *r.rrano.no no noooo saquenmen de esta jaula *liber.'.'hola chicos *reykell.liber *liber.llebare al rey ala carcel *gwen.mi heroe *leber.grasias señorita hermosa *gwen.aaaaahhh kevin nunca me a dicho algo haci *kevin.olle viejo buscate tu propia novia *gwen.kevin *kevin.si lo siento *liber.bueno chao *gwen.y ahora *diamante.ya se que hacer '''lepidopterra *diamante'.'''lepidopterranos e tridoa comida y vejetal a su planeta la sufisiente para durar mucho *lepidopterrans'.eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh *reykell.lo hicimos *kevin.bueno bamonos de aqui *reykell.estoy de acuerdo con kevin el seloso *kevin.tennysontt *gwen y reykell.jajajaja '''fin...... Personajes Héroes *reykell *gwen *kevin *liber (debut) Villanos *doctor animo (debut) *rana del doctor animo(debut) *rey lepidopterrano(dig) (debut) *crabdozer (debut) Secundarios *abuelo max(mencionado) *bigilantes tepidopterranos(debut) *lepix(debut) *lepidopterrans(debut) Aliens utilizados *mono araña(debut) *cannonbolt(debut) *jetray(debut *insectoide(debut) accidental reykell queria a rath *diamante(debut) *humongosaurio(secundario) (debut) *ditto(secundario) (debut por reykell grande) *eco eco(holagrama) reykell pequeño *insectoide eventos importantes *mono araña hace su debut *cannonbolt hace su debut *diamante hace su debut *insectoide hace su debut *jetray hace su debut *ditto es usado por reykell de 16 años *se revela su nombre y se be la especie de insectoide *el doctor animo hace su debut curiocidades *reykell no sabia el nombre de la especie de insectoide *es Raro que gwen si sabia como se llama la especie de insectoide *apesar de todo el rey tepidopterrano sigue siendo malo *los 2 bigilates lepidopterranos son muy malos bigilando ya que kevin dejo caer una tapa y ellos no escucharon y pasaron atras de ellos i nisiquiera lo notaron Categoría:Episodios